


Master's Muscle Mania

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Muscle Worship, musk, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako wants to spar with Penthesilea, just so she can get closer to her favorite slab of muscle.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Penthesilea | Berserker
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Master's Muscle Mania

Between incidents that Chaldea would handle, there was time for Masters and Servants to bond. One such occasion came rather late at night, courtesy of the young ginger-haired Fujimaru Ritsuka alias Gudako.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, Master. You want to fight me? Fist to fist? Are you sane?" Her current Servant, the Berserker-class Penthesilea, asked aloud as she wrapped some tape around her otherwise unarmed hands. "You know what we can do to people that aren't reinforced by magic. And if you allow me to be even slightly blunt, you're awful in the art of reinforcing your body. You won't be able to take one genuine punch." She continued as she narrowed her eyes at the grinning girl...  
  
Gudako didn't seem scared if anything she seemed a little too excited. That would explain the obvious bulge against the fabric of her pants. "Relax, Berserker! I can take more than you think! Besides, seeing my friend nearly die in front of me when we were trying to save human history really builds character!" To think that she would so casually refer back to the decisive moment where the entire fate of humanity had been decided... She really was a special kind of woman.  
  
Berserker rubbed at her wrists a little as she cracked her neck. "Fine! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! But you don't get to bemoan your wounds once we're done here!" The white-haired toned woman shouted as she darted straight at her prepared opponent, fist rearing back to prepare for a strike...  
  
Only for her arm to be caught mid punch, and for the cheeky Master to push her nostrils straight into her beloved Servant's armpit, huffing her innate musk and practically collapsing from the powerfully thick smell it gave off. "Ohhhh... Yesss..." She muttered as a blush overwhelmed her entire expression and a rather large wet spot formed on the front of her gym shorts...  
  
It didn't take much for the Servant to yank her arm free, and it also didn't take much longer for her to realize what was going on. Her Master didn't want a fight, she wanted something a little more... extreme. This was all some sort of twisted foreplay, and the spot that she could spy on her shorts was just how much it turned her on.   
  
The greek Berserker grit her teeth as she launched forward, trying to deliver a knee-first strike to the perverted girl's stomach. A failure of an effort as the ginger girl dodged straight around the strike only to deliver a kiss to her neck. "You're trying so hard, Penthesilea. Come on, hit me as hard as you can. Otherwise, it's going to get even worse..."  
  
Despite the initial way she had been tricked, there was something that turned Penthesilea on about this entire thing. Maybe it was the fact that her Master was being so forward about what she wanted. It was a fresh change, even if it threw her off for a little bit. Maybe it was the fact that somebody appreciated her for her true strength, instead of the feminine aspects that she had been known for in history. Or maybe it was just because it was hot and she was a degenerate like the Master she served. She couldn't honestly say, she just knew that she was going to play along for as long as possible.  
  
When the knee and the punch failed, she had to change strategies. This time, she jumped onto her hands and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick straight to the girl's side, which only made her Master dodge straight underneath the thick and muscled trunk that Berserker called a leg, only to then stuff her nostrils straight up against her shorts-covered crotch, huffing as much of her sweat and her musk as she possibly could...  
  
"You are the worst, Master," Penthesilea remarked as she suddenly clamped her thighs down on her ginger Master's head, forcing her nose to push further against that wonderful sweat-soaked fabric. She had been lured into a trap since an experienced fighter like the Greek Berserker could easily pick apart her strategy and adapt to it.  
  
Even if getting caught was part of her plan, as the upside-down woman realized when she felt a thick-looking bulge push up against her nose. "What kind of Master would try to get laid this way? Why do I keep getting paired up with the absolute worst people?" The toned woman complained, even though this situation was... more than enough to get her lower lips to start growing slick and ready.   
  
Gudako on the other hand barely managed to pull her face out of the crotch that she had been forced to huff. "I-It's all in good fun, Berserker! What, can't I be a little cheeky after everything I've done? You're a real buzzkill if that's what you th-" She tried to excuse her actions, but that only caused the toned woman to suddenly pull her downward, resulting in her head nearly caving into the floor below as she got pinned underneath the ass she was being forced to worship...  
  
"Shut your hole, Master, and start licking. I want to see your cock squirting out so much cum that you can't keep those pants on before I let you breathe any fresh air! And you better not be slow, otherwise, this is just going to get worse!" Now, the dominant reins were in Penthesilea's hands. She firm control over the situation and she wasn't going to let go. Especially not as she felt that tender tongue rub up against her spats-covered slit. It was exactly what she needed after she had been riled up in such a bold manner.  
  
The ginger-haired girl underneath couldn't help but mentally lament her plan going off the rails. Sure, she wanted to be as close to her beloved Berserker, and she did get that... But she wanted a closer look at those muscles, the six-pack that you could grate lemons on! Not the perfect ass that she wanted to eat out directly! She had to try something, anything to get free...  
  
"What's the matter, Master? You're not licking away down there. Maybe I should punch that pecker of yours, really get you going with a bit of pain!" Berserker cried out as she suddenly yanked down the shorts that covered up the girl's crotch... only to launch into a burst of laughter.  
  
Instead of an impressive length, like the bulge she had been feeling, the Servant got a glimpse of an utterly pitiful looking penis that was barely the size of her pinky finger! It was actually so pitiful that she felt just a little bit sad. "That... Oh, Zeus... You're pathetic, Master! Did you expect to impress me with something like this, after you had managed to get off? Is that really what you planned? You're more pathetic than I thought!"   
  
The laughs echoed throughout Gudako's ears, causing the utterly pitiful prick to squirt out a little bit of clear semen. It was embarrassing, the way that she had just lost not only control over this little bout but also all credibility. To make matters worse, that was all there was. It wasn't even a malformed clit or anything. That pitiful, Golf ball-sized set of privates. It was a wonder if she ever would be able to satisfy anybody with a set of tools that small...  
  
"You probably want me to stop or something, don't you? Well, you started this, and I intend to finish it! You're not going to need these when I'm done with you!" The muscled beauty laughed as she pushed her foot into the tiny mess, causing a fair few moans to echo out from the girl stuck underneath her. "What's that? Are you trying to say something? I can't hear you, it's all muffled!" She teased her victim by pushing her ass further into her face, just to make sure that she kept control...  
  
Though that wasn't hard. It had already been just a minute, and her foot was already being completely smothered in nothing but transparent cum. Just a mere bit of stepping, and she was already cumming bucket loads. Well, what that pathetic master probably considered bucketloads. It was hardly comparable to a pint glass if she tried to measure it, but it's the thought that counted.  
  
Penthesilea clicked her tongue as she lifted herself off the Master's face, huffing and dusting herself off a little. "You're not even worth bullying like that if you're just going to cum like a baby on my feet. So, instead, I'll listen to you. What do you actually want? And don't try and bullshit as you did at the start, I'm going to knock you into next week if you try that!" At this point, a few veins started popping up on the angry Berserker's forehead, showing that she wasn't about to joke. She was going to properly hit her Master that hard...  
  
Gudako looked more than a little out of it, and who was going to blame her after she just came that much? She was basically milked for all her cum's worth in one sitting, and then some. "G-Geez... I didn't know you were so dominant in bed, Berserker..." And yet, somehow, she still had enough energy to tease her Servant over the fact. She giggled a little before rubbing away at her tiny privates, cleaning them before licking away her own clear cum. "Mmmm... I want... I want to touch and love your muscles, Penthesilea. Is that alright, or do you want to stuff me against your ass again instead?"  
  
A blush quickly rushed onto the Greek woman as she started coughing. "I said it before and I'll say it again, why do I keep getting the worst people!?" She cried out in frustration before laying down on the ground, hands to her side as she exposed her muscled belly to the ginger girl. "If you want to love on my muscles so much, then do it! Stop making me feel awkward and just get it over with!" She shouted directly at her Master, her reddened cheeks really emphasizing her current mood...  
  
Presented with the chance to do what she had wanted since the start of this little 'sparring match', the ginger-haired Master jumps at the chance with vigor, climbing onto her beloved Servant's thighs as she started to rub her cock up against the ridges of her abs, moaning up a storm in mere seconds while staining the edges with her sticky clear-colored cum...  
  
It was incredible. Her muscles were shaped in just the proper way that it felt as if she was sticking her tiny tower into a proper pussy, but at the same time, it had the exact softness to tightness ratio that made them mimic the sensation such a crevice would give her. It was a strange way to have sex, but considering the Master enjoyed it, who was Penthesilea to stop her?  
  
Not that she needed to do so, anyway. A few minutes after she had started, the young girl collapsed onto her side, her cock and balls having shriveled up to the point where they were about the size of a small barrel, that's how much she had drained their contents... "G-God... Soo... good..." Gudako muttered as she wrapped her arms around her favorite Servant, gasping as she pushed her nose up against her armpit once again. Bringing her back to the exact place where all of this nonsense had started.  
  
"Honestly... You are the worst..." Penthesilea muttered as she slowly rubbed her Master's side while planting a little kiss on her cheek. "Only you would go through so much effort just to get off. You could've asked and I would've said yes. You know this." She explained...  
  
But the Master had already passed out, pleased with herself. This prompted a sigh from the Greek woman as she laid back down, keeping her beloved ginger pinned underneath her arm. She might never get her answer, but she knew this wasn't going to be the end of incidents like these...  
  
"Sleep well, Master. I think I'll turn in for the night if you don't mind..." The muscled Berserker muttered as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep just the same. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret not having knocked out her Master and carried her back to bed. Worst case scenario, she'd wake up and find that the cheeky Ginger played with her in her sleep... but that was something to worry about later...  
  
And thus, the curtain closed on yet another instance of Gudako being too horny for her Servants to keep up. Maybe someday, she wouldn't be so much of a pervert...


End file.
